The Last Leaf
by Regardless1604
Summary: When a young maiden ventures off againts her parents' will, she finds a wealthy farmer tucked away from humanity, suffering from a beastly curse that was put on him years ago. Beauty and the Beast with a Harvest Moon twist. First in series.
1. Chapter I

**Okay, so I've had this idea for awhile. I've been wanting to rewrite classic fairytales and put a Harvest Moon twist on them, and I decided Beauty and the Beast would be the easiest. So here it is! This is the first in my new series "Tales from the Homestead," which will be featuring other Harvest Moon takes on the classics, like Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, and a few others. Hopefully I can get them a written. Anyway, this story will most definitely _not _go word for word from the Disney movie, but the storyline will be parallel to it. There will definitely be some Harvest Moon aspects to it, as you'll see. So... enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm only putting this up here once, seeing how disclaimers can get tiring. I do NOT own Harvest Moon or the story of Beauty and the Beast. Those belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter I—Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a wealthy tiller of the lands, a farmer by trade, and a hero among his people. He had saved the land of Castanet from dying permanently when the bells went silent, and set up his own small kingdom in the now fertile place. Being well-loved by the other villagers, he started thinking highly of himself, a bit too much.

As many seasons came and went, the large farm became bigger and more prosperous, until people began to think of the young owner as a prince. But his heroic heart started turning into a growing web of greed, shunning off the other villagers with his nasty attitude. Everyone once remembered him as Kevin, the lively, good-hearted farmer, but as he changed, they started to skirt around his property, until his territory became only a vague outline when seen from town.

Only a lightly visible path through a dangerous forest led to his property, which the very few who still visited him took. Each day they would come back a little more down-hearted at his state, but they still visited him nonetheless.

As the wealthy farmer started turning away those in need out of the coldness of his heart, the poor stopped coming to him asking for money—until one night, when an elderly woman came to his house, only asking if she could pick the fruit from one of his apple trees.

He refused, and sent her away. The next night, the women knocked on the door to his ominous house, and once again, he turned her away coldly. The third night she visited him, he demanded her to get off his property, yelling curses at her and calling her a vile hag.

She turned to go, but she stopped at the fruit tree, and threw off her hood. It was the very goddess he had saved so many years ago. Begging for forgiveness, he threw himself onto the ground and offered her his entire fortune.

The goddess refused, and for his actions, she cursed him to live as a monster, confined to his own quarters that he had lived in so loveless to his fellow man. She told him that if he only would have showed her the kindness he once had, then she would have let him keep living like a spoiled prince.

As his fingers broke out into claws, a roar was heard across the land. Nobody knew where it had come from, but the simple villagers were too fearful to find out.

The goddess pointed at the apple tree and told the prince that if he couldn't find a maiden to love him before the last leaf fell off the tree on his twenty-fourth birthday, he would remain a beast forever. He only had four years.

And so the splendid goddess left, leaving the farmer in his beastly state, alone and desolate, desiring for another human to love him so that he could break the curse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, and since this is just the prologue, it's kind of short. The other chapters should be longer. And please forgive me, I might not update this story for a few weeks D: This isn't the most, er, important of stories I have going right now. With that said, reviews are greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter II

**Before you start reading, I would like to say two things: 1. Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews. They were so kind and touching! And 2. This _does_ take place in a canonical Castanet, but AFTER the events of Animal Parade. So that means Kevin has saved the town, but he hasn't gotten married (dur...), but I want you to pretend that the general store wasn't in town when that all happened. That's basically the only difference from the canon. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter II**

Though she had only been there for a year now, Phoebe felt as though she knew Castanet like the back of her hand. Well, except for the Mines—her parents were strict about not letting her venture too far into them. As much as that disappointed her, she tried her best to listen. Well, sort of. One day they would realize that she was a mature young woman, completely capable of taking care of herself. Well, at least her mother realized her wish; her father wouldn't even listen to such an "absurd" idea such as to his only daughter becoming an inventor, part time adventurer. Oh well, he would understand sometime. Maybe.

Phoebe looked up at the mountain that loomed over Castanet so majestically, and moved on. Perhaps today she could sell her new invention to Irene, the old woman at Choral Clinic. She was quite satisfied with the machine she toted along in her wagon—it bottled medicine and other herbs quickly, so one wouldn't have to prepare it by hand. She smiled; that would probably help out with her parents' financial problem, even just a little bit.

The family of three had moved to the mountainous region a little over a year ago, hearing about their need for a general store. It had always been her parents' dream to run one, and her father had even managed to open up a successful photography studio. But as of late, business had been slow, and Simon hadn't been able to pay for a new stock of items.

The young lady pursed her lips as she thought about this dilemma. Maybe she could start putting up advertisements… Or she could just sell more of inventions, especially to that new farmer in town. She tried her best not to approach him for personal reasons, but she would have to at some point if it was necessary. She heard tales about another farmer who had been there before, who had been a good man, but he had supposedly disappeared, along with some of the townsfolk. No one dared to speak of it, and only one road led to where his homestead had been, but it was through a dense forest that connected to Kasey's territory.

Phoebe always tried her best to rush through his land, wishing not to see him, and this day was no different. Her hand vibrated even more as the wagon she was pulling sped along the bumps in the road. But as the barn and coops had almost passed completely, she stopped so abruptly that her canner almost toppled onto the ground. She stood there and stared down the path that led through the dark forest—the forest that connected to the old farm. She was tempted to drop everything right there and then, and go into it. It looked dense like Fugue Forest, but… different. A magical kind of different. It almost felt like it was beckoning her to take a chance, to dare to take a step inside. A thin wind like fingers grabbed lightly at her hair and clothes, gently pulling her closer, and closer… The wagon handle dropped out of her hand, and Phoebe took a small step forward. Then another, and another, until the rubber toes of her shoes edged along the grass sprouting right before the trees. It was almost felt like she was in a trance…

_Phoebe… Phoebe…_ The wind through the forest almost sounded like it was whispering her name. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment. A warm current made its way along her neck, and it sounded like someone's breath puffing in and out slowly by her ear… Wait. That wasn't right. Phoebe's eyes flicked open, and she whirled around to see Kasey standing behind her, a little too close for her likings.

"You know, they say a beast lives in that forest." he spoke before she could get out any insults. "I think it's a bunch of hocus-pocus. I bet a smart woman like you doesn't believe in such stupid, unscientific ideas like that. Am I right?"

She almost, _almost_ commented on the theory of some supernatural creature living in the woods. She had never heard that one before, but she also didn't want to indulge Kasey with conversation. And so, without a word, she walked back to the little red Radio Flyer wagon and picked up the handle, ready to head to Harmonica Town.

"Whoa, wait up! Where're you heading off to in such a rush?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, though no one would see the gesture. "Away from you!" she called over her shoulder.

Kasey jogged up behind her, and laid a hand on her shoulder a little forcefully, keeping her from walking. "C'mon, babe! I didn't mean to scare you with that little story, I just thought I'd pass it on from Hayden!"

She only half listened to the rest of the sentence. "'_Babe_?'" she gritted out. "What do you think I am, you're girlfriend?"

He smiled. "I was hoping you would be—you know I have a thing for green hair and glasses."

Phoebe almost screamed at him, but held her tongue. Instead, she ripped his hand off of her shoulder and stomped away, wagon in tow.

"Brass Bar, tomorrow night?" He called after her.

"Go hit on Selena or something!" she yelled back. "I never liked her anyway…"

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Irene inspected the machine Phoebe had placed on the front desk of Choral Clinic. "I don't know… I usually do all the canning myself."<p>

"But this will do it in a snap!" Phoebe bobbed her head enthusiastically. "You see, you just press this button here, then put the bottle you want on the stand, slide in the top, then flip this switch." She showed her as she spoke. "And there you go!"

The old nurse put a hand on her chin. "Seems a bit too modern for my likings…"

"You could have Jin do it for you!" Phoebe suggested, and the doctor looked up from his seat.

"She's a stubborn one," Jin warned, and, from his side, Anissa nodded in agreement.

Van ran up to the desk from where he was reading. "Did you put this together yourself?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Oh, I've read about things like that; it's very interesting. You should try it out, Granma."

Irene looked at the machine skeptically. "No, I don't think I want it. I prefer to do things myself, with my own hands. I don't need machines to do it for me!"

"But ma'am—" Phoebe tried to say.

"No, no—I don't need it! Take it away, will you?" She waved her hands, motioning at the door.

Phoebe sighed and loaded the canner back into the wagon. "I really need to work on marketing…" she grumbled once she got out the door.

It seemed like no one these days needed her inventions, which was rather discouraging. Maybe she _would_ have to try selling things to Kasey, as much as she dreaded that. Phoebe let out a long sigh as she passed Sonata Tailoring, and looked through the window, then at her shoes. Holes were wearing through the bottoms, and a lace was torn—taking secret trips into the Mines had really taken a toll on her shoes. She could use a new pair. And so she parked the cart outside and headed into the shop.

The bell on the door jingled a welcome as she pushed it open, and the hum of a sewing machine met her ears. Shelly looked up from a desk in the corner and smiled. "Ah, Phoebe, what can I do you for you today?" She then glanced outside the glass door and spotted the wagon. "Oh dear, you haven't come to try to sell me another machine, have you?"

Phoebe laughed a little. Did people really hate her inventions that much? "No, I've come to buy a new pair of shoes. Mine aren't doing well." She put a foot forward to show the tailor. "If you don't mind, I would like this same type, if you have them."

Shelly pursed her lips, then called out: "Luna, please come here!" The two listened for a response, but none came. "Luna?"

"Maybe she's not here right now?" she suggested.

The older woman's eyes widened a little. "Oh, yes! I remember, she went out to go deliver a tablecloth." She sighed, and looked down wearily, the wrinkles on her aged face making her look even more tired. "It's been difficult around here since Candace wandered off… Luna still doesn't have the maturity her sister did…"

Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Candace? I never knew you had another granddaughter!"

She looked back up at the visitor, surprise apparent on her face. "You didn't? I was sure everyone in this town knew Candace at one point or another. I guess I was wrong." With a questioning glance from Phoebe, she continued. "You see… a few years ago, my dear granddaughter married a man named Julius—he used work with Mira, I'm sure you know her."

She nodded.

"Well, they eventual had a little girl, but right after she was born, they went on a trip through that goddess forsaken forest and… and they never came back."

There it was again—talk of the forest. "Do you know why they went in?"

Shelly took a deep breath, grief shining in her eyes. "That's where it's fabled the other farmer lives—you know, the one before that upstart Kasey—and Candace and Julius were good friends of his. I'm sure…" her voice started to wobble. "…I'm sure they were just going to show him baby; they waited two years to take her on a trip like that. But… they were only the first people to disappear."

"There were others?" Phoebe asked with extreme curiosity, but took a step back when she saw the other's hands trembling. "I mean… I'm sorry for bringing up the topic. I-I should get going."

"Hmm? Oh, but what about your shoes?" But she didn't look like her thoughts were set on selling a brand new pair.

She bit her lip. "I'll come back for them another day, you know, if you need to order some or something."

Shelly nodded, and blinked back the unshed tears. "Alrighty, do come back now."

And so Phoebe left, leaving the old seamstress lost in the sad memories of years past. But all this sudden talk of the mysterious forest had given much more than any pair of shoes would mean to her—a new adventure to explore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I almost, _almost_ didn't include a character to take the place of Gaston, because I didn't want to make Calvin go OOC, because we all know that he would be if I made him take on that role. So instead, I decided to make some modifications, and turn Kasey into Gaston's character, seeing how he's a character I can mold into what I want.**

**Also, sorry this chapter was a bit short. I generally shoot for at least two thousand words a chapter, but I failed D: I just thought this story needed an update seeing how it's fresh. Hopefully the next chapter should be longer :D Thanks for reading! **


End file.
